EP 2 857 155 A1 discloses a method of manufacturing a stationary blade, and a stationary blade for a blade set of a hair cutting appliance, the stationary blade comprising a first wall portion, an intermediate wall portion, and a second wall portion, wherein the first wall portion and the second wall portion face each other, wherein the intermediate wall portion is arranged between the first wall portion and the second wall portion, wherein facing projections along the first and second wall portions are mediately connected via the intermediate wall portion at their leading edges to define a plurality of stationary blade teeth.
WO 2013/150412 A1 discloses a hair cutting appliance, a blade set for a hair cutting appliance, and a corresponding manufacturing method for a stationary blade. The manufacturing method comprises providing a first metal plate having a first laterally extending leading edge; providing a second metal plate having a second laterally extending leading edge; providing a metal strip having a lateral dimension that corresponds to that of the leading edges of the first and second metal plates, and having a longitudinal dimension that is smaller than that of the first and second metal plates; stacking the second metal plate on top of the first metal plate while arranging the metal strip in between their leading edges, such that a longitudinal cross-section of the stacked arranged arrangement is generally U-shaped; fixing the stacked arrangement by welding the strip between the first and second leading edges; and creating U-shaped teeth by machining a plurality of laterally spaced apart slots into the leading edge of the arrangement, such that said slots extend longitudinally beyond the strip.
A blade set that comprises a stationary blade that is manufactured in accordance with the above method is particularly suited for enabling both trimming and shaving operations.
For the purpose of cutting body hair, there exist basically two customarily distinguished types of electrically powered appliances: the razor, and the hair trimmer or clipper. Generally, the razor is used for shaving, i.e. slicing body hairs at the level of the skin so as to obtain a smooth skin without stubbles. The hair trimmer is typically used to sever the hairs at a chosen distance from the skin, i.e. for cutting the hairs to a desired length. The difference in application is reflected in the different structure and architectures of the cutting blade arrangement implemented on either appliance.
An electric razor typically includes a foil, i.e. an ultra-thin perforated screen, and a cutter blade that is movable along the inside of and with respect to the foil. During use, the outside of the foil is placed and pushed against the skin, such that any hairs that penetrate the foil are cut off by the cutter blade that moves with respect to the inside thereof, and fall into hollow hair collection portions inside the razor.
An electric hair trimmer, on the other hand, typically includes two cutter blades having a toothed edge, one placed on top of the other such that the respective toothed edges overlap. In operation, the cutter blades reciprocate relative to each other, cutting off any hairs that are trapped between their teeth in a scissor action. The precise level above the skin at which the hairs are cut off is normally determined by means of an additional attachable part, called a (spacer) guard or comb.
Furthermore, combined devices are known that are basically adapted to both shaving and trimming purposes. However, these devices merely include two separate and distinct cutting sections, namely a shaving section comprising a setup that matches the concept of powered razors as set out above, and a trimming section comprising a setup that, on the other hand, matches the concept of hair trimmers.
Common electric razors are not particularly suited for cutting hair to a desired variable length above the skin, i.e., for precise trimming operations. This can be explained, at least in part, by the fact that they do not include mechanisms for spacing the foil and, consequently, the cutter blade from the skin. But even if they did, e.g. by adding attachment spacer parts, such as spacing combs, the configuration of the foil, which typically involves a large number of small perforations, would diminish the efficient capture of all but the shortest and stiffest of hairs.
Similarly, common hair trimmers are not particularly suited for shaving, primarily because the separate cutter blades require a certain rigidity, and therefore thickness, to perform the scissor action without deforming. It is the minimum required blade thickness of a skin-facing blade thereof that prevents hair from being cut off close to the skin. Consequently, a user desiring to both shave and trim his/her body hair may need to purchase and apply two separate appliances.
Furthermore, combined shaving and trimming devices show several drawbacks since they basically require two cutting blade sets and respective drive mechanisms. Consequently, these devices are heavier and more susceptible to wear than standard type single-purpose hair cutting appliances, and also require costly manufacturing and assembling processes. Similarly, operating these combined devices is often experienced to be rather uncomfortable and complex. Even in case a conventional combined shaving and trimming device comprising two separate cutting sections is utilized, handling the device and switching between different operation modes may be considered as being time-consuming and not very user-friendly. Since the cutting sections are typically provided at different locations of the device, guidance accuracy (and therefore also cutting accuracy) may be reduced, as the user needs to get used to two distinct dominant holding positions during operation.
The above WO 2013/150412 A1 tackles some of these issues by providing a blade set comprising a stationary blade that houses the movable blade such that a first portion of the stationary blade is arranged at the side of the movable blade facing the skin, when used for shaving, and that a second portion of the stationary blade is arranged at the side of the movable blade facing away from the skin when in use. Furthermore, at a toothed cutting edge, the first portion and the second portion of the stationary blade are connected, thereby forming a plurality of stationary teeth that cover respective teeth of the movable blade. Consequently, the movable blade is guarded by the stationary blade.
This arrangement is advantageous insofar as the stationary blade may provide the blade set with increased strength and stiffness since the stationary blade is also present at the side of the movable blade facing away from the skin. This may generally enable a reduction of the thickness of the first portion of the stationary blade at the skin-facing side of the movable blade. Consequently, since in this way the movable blade may come closer to the skin during operation, the above blade set is well-suited for hair shaving operations. Aside from that, the blade set is also particularly suited for hair trimming operations since the configuration of the cutting edge, including respective teeth alternating with slots, also allows longer hairs to enter the slots and, consequently, to be cut off by the relative cutting motion between the movable blade and the stationary blade.
However, there is still a need for improvement in hair cutting appliances and respective blade sets. This may particularly involve manufacturing related aspects, particularly suitability for series production or mass production, and the provision of design features that are enabled by novel manufacturing and/or material approaches for the formation of blade sets, particularly of stationary blades, in accordance with the above general structural arrangement.